A New Apprentince in Shuggazoom
by TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78
Summary: When the Japanese girl named, Houka Kuwashimo, who came from Japan and came to Shuggazoom City. Her master Antauri, adopts her as a father, and Chiro as a adoptive brother. Will the Monkey team will be able to travel to Japan?
1. A New Life in Japan

Chapter 1

A New Life in Bizen

In Bizen, Japan, two years ago when there was a woman, who had draw her sword umbrella, and unleash its power. Her name was Chihiro, the young woman who was born in Japan. In the cherry blossoms, she met a man named Takatmoto, who has a love in his heart. Three years ago, Takatmoto and Chihiro were married and now, after their marriage, 3 months later...she has morning illness. She found that she was pregnant with her first child, but her husband, Takatmoto who has to take care of her. After a few months when they had House of Japan. It was a Japanese house, it was larger, it has a bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. After few months later, Chihiro had gave birth to her baby girl, Houka in Bizen-shi. Her father, Takatmoko, was still alive, and her mother Chihiro, who had died from illness of cold in Japan of the Cherry Blossoms.

"Master, I shall draw my first sword, the umbrella of Oilpaper Parasol!" shout Chihiro as she draw her sword. Chihiro is tall and had dark blonde long hair, she was wearing a yellow kimono.

As the little Houka grew up. She has dark blonde long hair on her back, has blue eyes just like her mother. It was sad that her mother had died. Her father, stood up and told her.

"Father. Will mother ever come back someday?" said Houka.

"Of course we will, you just going to give flowers to her." said Takatmoto.

"I understand. As mother believes to think to what it so, I still miss her" said Houka. As her tears have fallen off out of her eyes.

"I know, but don't you cry, sweetie." said Takatmoto.

"I know, I know." said Houka.

As 17 years later, a 17 year old, Houka had grew up, and she has carry a Japanese sword around her. Her master Katarou, who teaches her how to do sword fight with her Kabuduchi-Tachi sword and swing it harder. She was wearing a red shirt, red skirt

"Master Katarou, I'm ready for my lesson." said Houka

"Good good, my apprentince, now draw your sword!" said Katarou.

"Hiiiiii-yah!" cried Houka. As she runs off and swing her sword to fake enemies.

"Good good, Houka. My disciple, are you ready for your next lesson?" said Katarou

"I'm truly am, Master. When I am becoming a samurai?" asked Houka.

"After you have learned how to train like a samurai, then you can become the true samurai.

"Yes, Master. I'm ready!" said Houka. As she jumped up and soomersault and as she attack the fake ninjas with her Katana sword.

"Good. You must train every day and feel the energy of this power." said Katarou.

"Okay." said Houka. As she soomersault backflip, she finnaly got her strength though.

"That might be enough for today's lesson." said Katarou.

"I guess so." said Houka.

"Good job. I'm very proud of you." said Katarou.

"Good job, Houka. Good lesson." said Takatmoto.

Houka had laugh.

"I know what is all for. You know, I've been trying out my sword lessons everyday" said Houka.

"You sure have." said Takatmoto.

"Dad." as Houka laugh as she gave him a hug.

"I love you, Houka." said Takatmoto.

"I love you too, father!" said Houka.


	2. Welcome to Shuggazoom, Houka

Chapter 1

In Bizen, Japan, two years ago when there was a woman, who had draw her sword umbrella, and unleash its power. Her name was Chihiro, the young woman who was born in Japan. In the cherry blossoms, she met a man named Takatmoto, who has a love in his heart. Three years ago, Takatmoto and Chihiro were married and now, after their marriage, she has morning illness. She found that she was pregnant with her first child, but her husband, Takatmoto who has to take care of her. After a few months when they had House of Japan. It was a Japanese house, it was larger, it has a bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. After few months later, Chihiro had gave birth to her baby girl, Houka in Bizen-shi. Her father, Takatmoko, was still alive, and her mother Chihiro, who had died from illness of cold in Japan of the Cherry Blossoms.

"Master, I shall draw my first sword, the umbrella of oilpaper parasol!" shout Chihiro as she draw her sword.

As the little Houka grew up. She has dark brown long hair flowing on her back, has blue eyes just like her mother. It was sad that her mother had died. Her father, stood up and told her.

"Father. Will mother ever come back someday?" said Houka.

"Of course we will, you just going to give flowers to her." said Takatmoto.

"I understand. As mother believes to think to what it so, I still miss her" said Houka.

"I know, but don't you cry, sweetie." said Takatmoto.

"I know, I know." said Houka.

As 14 years later, a 14 year old, Houka had grew up, and she has carry a Japanese sword around her. Her master Katarou, who teaches her how to do sword fight with her Kabuduchi-Tachi sword and swing it harder.

"Master Katarou, I'm ready for my lesson." said Houka

"Good good, my apprentince, now draw your sword!" said Katarou.

"Hiiiiii-yah!" cried Houka.


End file.
